User blog:Red Chevalier/PE Proposal: Hamdo
This is a proposal for Hamdo , one of the craziest villains in all of anime. Special thanks to User:Prime ShockWaveTX for helping me out with this one. What is the work? Now and Then, Here and There is a 13 episode OVA about a boy named Shu who is transported to another futuristic post-apocalyptic world after trying to save a girl named Lala-Ru from some robots serving the main villain. At first it seems like your typical Isekai but it's actually much more darker than that. The world is next to a dying sun about to go red giant and is in the midst of a severe drought. The dominant power is a militaristic nation located on a floating battleship called Hellywood, who frequently raid the other villages of the world and seek Lala-Ru because she has the potential to restore water to the world with her pendant, which could be used to power their battleship and get it floating in the sky again. Who is the villain? Hamdo, the mad king/dictator of Hellywood and the one responsible for the entire conflict. Hamdo is a self-centered megalomaniac coward with the temperament of a ten year old child who is only concerned with accruing more power for himself. He has an obsession with Lala-Ru, seeking to keep her all to himself and to use her pendant to create a world where everyone bows to him. What does he do? Under Hamdo's command, Hellywood's forces raid numerous villages across the world for resources, killing most of the adults in the villages and abducting their remaining inhabitants. The women and female children of the villages Hamdo raids are forced into sex slavery, being given to Hamdo's soldiers as "comfort women" where they face near-constant rape and abuse of his troops. The male children meanwhile are drafted into Hellywood's military and brainwashed by Hellywood propaganda of power, dominion and are falsely promised that if they fight for Hamdo they will be able to see their parents after the conflict is over (even though it is implied that most of their villages are completely decimated with bombs). Hamdo is assisted in his atrocities by his right-hand woman Abelia, with whom his relationship borders on domestic abuse, and Hamdo relies on emotional manipulation of her (considering the former was heavily implied to be in love with him) to keep her loyal to him. In his debut appearance, Hamdo questions Shu for information on the pendant. As he is explaining his goal to unify the world, Hamdo goes on a psychotic tangent culminating in him grabbing his cat and snapping its neck in a fit of rage. Hamdo has her brought to him only to find she has lost her pendant. When Lala-Ru refuses to answer him, Hamdo goes ballistic on her and starts pulling her hair before restraining her. He then instructs Abelia to go interrogate Shu again and has her beat him, telling her to use whatever means she needs in order to get the information they need out of him. After Shu is beaten with a pistol to the point of passing out, Hamdo only has him let go after he realizes he may not know anything. When an enemy battleship of a rival nation approached Hellywood, Hamdo dispatched all his men and child-soldiers to the battlefield, causing the death of hundreds. After losing half of his forces, Hamdo ordered Abelia to the main cannon of the battleship despite its risks of causing the total destruction of Hellywood. When the enemy vessel was destroyed, Hamdo simply gave a speech to his army their sacrifice was necessary for the "world's peace". In a later scene, Hamdo meets with Lala-Ru again and is implied to rape her. The scene cuts out before he actually does anything but it's heavily suggested by his dialogue. A few days later Hamdo is seen organizing a plan to strike a nearby village but when Abelia informed him that the search for the pendant was a failure he punched her saying her duty was only bring results and not excuses. Realizing the last battle with the rival nation decreased his forces, Hamdo ordered Abelia to prepare his force to go in an expedition to find village so he can recruit more men and children into his army. When two assassins of Zars Barts village managed to infiltrate in Hellywood and tried to kill Hamdo for his crimes committed in Zars Bars (abducting all women and little girls to be used as sex-slaves of his army) but the assassins failed, and Hamdo managed to kill at least one. After successfully killing one of the assassins, Hamdo shoots his corpse multiples times instead of letting Abelia take him to interrogation and kicks the corpse. Later that night, Hamdo interrogated Lala-Ru to ask where is the pendant she ignored, Hamdo then tried to stab Lala-Ru's eye with a thorny rose but before he could do so Shu finds Lala-Ru with Hamdo in the greenhouse. Hamdo then ordered Abelia shoot Shu in the arm and physically abused he young boy's body right in front of Lala-Ru. Taken by anger, Hamdo had Hellywood invade Zars Bars' village, sending his soldiers to plunder the village, kill all women, children and infants as well as destroy every house in sight. After killing almost everyone in the village, Hamdo ordered his force to take all women and children who survived to the battleship to make "good use" of them. In a later scene, Hamdo had all survivors of the villages held in prison cells and tried to force Lala-Ru to use the pendant to summon water to keep his battleship. When she ignored him again, Hamdo resourced dropped the "kind" facade and threatned to kill her friends and drown her in their blood. When the main protagonist shows up to save the day again, Hamdo tried to shoot him and used Abelia, his own right-hand as meat shield and shot her as well. Heinous Standard Hamdo is the main villain of NTHT, the central cause of everything that is happening around, so he pretty much sets it. Pretty much all of the atrocities that happen happen because of him and his actions are cruel and callous enough to make him a solid Pure Evil in any other work. Mitigating Factors While Hamdo preaches about bringing peace to the world, it's rather obvious he only cares about conquering the world and unifying it under him as he has a callous disregard for any life that isn't himself; he was willing to send children out to die for him. His second-in-command is devoted to him but while Hamdo may have once held feelings for her, it's clear Hamdo only cares for her because she is an asset to his rule, as evidenced by his abuse of her. Hamdo has an obsessive lust for Lala-Ru, but it's not an actual love as Hamdo only sees her as a possession that belongs to him and not as a human being, and freaks out whenever she doesn't comply to his every demand. Final Verdict If there were ever an anime villain who deserved to be labeled Pure Evil, it's Hamdo. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals